<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【银高】PTSD的专属疗法 by Xuanny_GtCr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467721">【银高】PTSD的专属疗法</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanny_GtCr/pseuds/Xuanny_GtCr'>Xuanny_GtCr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanny_GtCr/pseuds/Xuanny_GtCr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>联文活动产物</p><p>抽到的明明是吉，为什么写着写着就危机四伏了（捂脸<br/>不过至少是个HE<br/>鼠年也请两位快乐幸福！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【银高】PTSD的专属疗法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="tit js-260949">PTSD的专属疗法</h2>
<p></p><div class="cnt">
<p></p><div class="txt js-260949"><p> </p><p>
      <strong>一</strong>
    </p><p>高杉晋助最近有点心事。</p><p>走在江户的大街上，多年来刀尖上过活的经历早已将他的六感磨练到极致，即便是隔着几十米远，他也能感觉到一街之隔的鬼鬼祟祟。</p><p>左翼4人、右翼6人，刃已出鞘，后方屋顶3人，箭在弦上。</p><p>区区13人并不能让英雄高杉晋助哪怕皱一下眉毛，即便这数字透着些不吉利。高杉没有停下脚步，因为他知道这些人并不能抵达自己的身边。</p><p>前来偷袭的天权教残党并没有听到身后传来的轻微脚步声，所以他们未战已败，失去了知觉，等待他们的将是江户新政府的监狱。</p><p>不错，让高杉晋助心情复杂的正是那暗中在后忙碌着的“黄雀”。</p><p>自从上次的大吵之后，两个人已经整整三天没有说一句话了，而那只卷毛笨蛋就这么不近不远地明着跟踪了他整整三天了。即便明白对方只是担心自己的安危，高杉也实在免不了被搅得不胜其烦，毕竟每天大事小事都要报备，这实在不符鬼兵队总督大人的性格。</p><p>——即便是每天有那么几十个死缠烂打不顾性命的蠢货跟上来，明明也是伤不了自己分毫的。难道那家伙就这么不信任自己？又或者真的就是闲得没点别的事情要做了么？回想起从前的默契信任，高杉不知道究竟是哪里出了错。</p><p>他一边想着，一边偏头闪过从背后飞来的两只毒箭，轻巧一跃，自屋顶疾行几步，窜入一片茂密的树冠之中，隐去身形。</p><p>想是看到敌人放了暗箭，原本试图在不知不觉间清剿余孽的卷毛一怒飞跃上房，将那三个弓箭手打翻在屋顶，右翼的6人因而提前察觉到了危机，对卷毛的来袭有了警觉，勉强对上一招半式，在后街扬起一阵喧闹的尘烟。</p><p>高杉瞥了瞥战斗发生的方向，凝神静气分辨四周动静，除却不远处的单方面碾压外，并无其他的伏兵。倘若要溜，也就只有在那几名可怜敌人被撂倒前的这短短一瞬了。</p><p>他迟疑了一下，然后脑中十分不合时宜地窜出了三天前吵架时，银发笨蛋气急败坏的脸。一股无名火窜了上来，高杉晋助一甩头，蹭蹭几跳便没了踪影。</p><p> </p><p><strong>二</strong> </p><p>那几个可怜的家伙显然不可能是白夜叉的对手，交战在能被称为战斗之前就草草结束了。</p><p>银时今天也是格外的烦躁，整整三天没说话，虽说自攘夷时代以来，这种程度的冷战实在算不上少见，但如今今非昔比，很多事情早已不似当年那般简单。</p><p>他原本打算像往常一样不声不响迅速解决，却没想到屋顶上的弓箭手竟然那么草率地放了箭，箭尖在阳光下折射着诡异的紫光，一看就煨了毒。</p><p>飞羽呼啸着错过那个瘦削的身影，钉在了地上，箭翎刷刷摇动几下，在静下来之前，旁边那个紫发的男人已经几个纵跃藏了起来。</p><p>坂田银时提到了嗓子眼的心才稍稍放下，紧接着一股暴怒之气蹭地窜上了头，手起刀落便把那三名箭手从房顶击落地面。</p><p>简直莫名其妙，冲着高杉的血来，还敢用毒箭？银时一肚子的无名火无处发泄，又被右翼的敌人发觉了踪迹，再懒得管什么不要打草惊蛇的顾忌，三两步跃下屋顶，乒乒乓乓将半打的敌人撂倒，下手不自觉更重了些，骨头碎裂的声音喀嚓喀嚓，这一撮人的运气实在不太好。</p><p>再回头望向高杉先前藏身的地方，那里早已没了人影，只有树影悠悠闲闲地左摇右晃，前方是越来越多的树木与稀疏的民房，不清楚方向的话，凭他一个人就如大海捞针。</p><p>银时觉得自己的心脏又紧绷起来，他急赶回那一群倒在地上呻吟的残党，随手扯起一个。</p><p>“你们还有多少人，究竟想干什么？”</p><p>敌人发出了几声难辨的嘟囔，又喷出几口鲜血。银时攥着对方衣领的手捏得生疼，不详的赤瞳寒光凛凛。</p><p>“我可不是什么正派警察，不懂维护什么嫌犯的人权，如果还想多断几根肋骨的话，我可是非常乐意效劳的。”</p><p> </p><p>
      <strong>三</strong>
    </p><p>“都说了我会小心的，你就这么不相信我吗？”</p><p>“不是我不相信你，是外面太危——“</p><p>“危什么险，你当我这十几年在暗中行动的日子是白过的吗？”</p><p>“可你现在在明处，不在暗处——虽然我们都知道你现在只是个普通人类的身体，可你怎么跟那些盯上你的人解释啊？‘呀，对不起，我真的只是个普通人，抱歉让你们失望了’吗？小矮子你复活之后不仅身高没有长，连脑子都没长吗？啊？总之这段时间你不许出门！”</p><p>“哈？不许？你是我什么人啊，不许我出门？”</p><p>“我是你——”银时的脸憋得通红，嘴唇因盛怒而抖动着，说不出话。高杉心里一阵烦躁，不想再看那张憋屈的脸，转头冲出了门。</p><p>——觉得危险，你跟我一起来不就好了么，笨蛋。</p><p> </p><p>高杉从一阵剧烈的头痛中苏醒，浑身没有半点力气，眼皮也抬不起来。记忆断了线，还停留在上次大吵的尾声。</p><p>“喂，你把他绑在这里算怎么回事啊，老大不是交代只要得手就杀了的吗？”</p><p>“开什么玩笑，那可是不死之身，杀了还会复活的，万一失手了，到时候咱们有几条小命都不够。”</p><p>“那怎么办？也不能就扔在这里不管啊。”</p><p>“就说我们杀不死不就完了，不然老大干嘛还要咱们把他带到这儿来？咱们的工作只是用毒把他毒晕了就行，剩下的等老大来了让他自己弄吧。”</p><p>“这…也是，那咱们等着？”</p><p>“等什么等！万一到时候老大也失手了怎么办，我看咱们干脆弄点血跑路吧。”</p><p>“抽血？他要是突然醒过来怎么办？”</p><p>“咱们这毒连老大都不敢靠近，就算是不死之身也得睡上一会儿了，没事的。”</p><p>“这……好吧那赶紧，等他醒了就不好办了。快，快，快！”</p><p>伴着小刀划破手腕的刺痛，高杉的记忆总算是串上了线，回想起先前曾将银时与伏兵一同甩开，而最后一点碎片的记忆，是在树林里闻到的一股异常的香气。</p><p>为了迷倒自己，竟然大费周章地把整片区域变成毒沼，高杉感觉自己还真是低估了敌人的执着程度，倘若不是仗着不死之血的名号，这次还真的有点危险了。</p><p>两个看守收集了血液，不知从哪里溜走了。手腕割开的伤口还在汩汩流着血，失血带来的眩晕开始一点点抽离高杉残存的那一点点意识。</p><p>一直挥之不去的还是三天前吵架到最后银时的那张蠢脸。</p><p>——那个笨蛋的话，应该也快来了吧。竟然那么轻易就跟丢了，真是太笨了。</p><p> </p><p>
      <strong>四</strong>
    </p><p>奔向城外的路上，银时心乱如麻。</p><p>刚刚从敌人口中榨出来的情报让他几近疯狂。寻常的敌人，往往只是盯上高杉的血液，即便被抓了，敌人也得保证他活着，所以总有转还的余地。可这一次，对方偏偏是最为棘手的那种，自以为是救世主，盯上了混乱之源——不死之血的拥有者的性命。</p><p>对方用了毒药，倘若稍稍晚上一刻，那高杉岂不是已经——</p><p>心脏像是要从胸口跳出来，突突地冲撞着胸膛。银时一遍一遍徒劳地将不详的画面从脑中挥去，手握在刀上，发出咯吱咯吱的摩擦声。</p><p>一个走神之间，四周飞来的箭矢毫不容情向要害袭来。勉强躲过之后，又是一连串的各式陷阱暗器，挥舞着木剑，不管不顾地往里冲，才总算脱身，身上却已然挂了好几处彩。</p><p>眼看目的地的小屋近在咫尺，突然从旁涌来了几十个蒙着面的武人，他们一拥而上攻了过来。</p><p>原本这些人肯定不是银时的敌手，然而仗着人数优势，加上银时自己心绪不宁，竟然一时困住了他。</p><p>苦斗中的银时勉力用理智压抑着内心的剧烈不安，缠斗之余却瞟到外围的三人，提着利刃进屋去了。</p><p>咔嚓，银时心里有些什么应声而断。红瞳一闪，整个人的气氛骤变。他的右手轻巧一抖，将木刀掷向小屋门口，这边已经从敌人手里夺下了利剑，手起刀落，数个敌人立时倒在了血泊之中。</p><p>顾不得任何的防御，任由敌人的刀划过侧腹，刺透右胸，穿过左腿，银时像子弹一样，全然不管身上不断增多的伤口，冲向屋内。</p><p> </p><p>只见高杉侧躺在地上，双目紧闭，脸色煞白，暗红的血液正从他的身下缓缓溢出。有一个敌人正在他的身后高高举起了屠刀。</p><p>然后那双臂膀连同着利刃脱离了主人的身体，飞向了小屋的另一侧。另外两个人甚至来不及做出反应，意识就和头颅一同飞走了。</p><p>银时身上的伤口开始喷出鲜血，可他却感受不到任何疼痛，他的眼底被静静躺在地上的高杉占满，那身体与几年前怀中停止呼吸的躯体重合，银时眼前发黑，一股莫名的力量攫住了自己的咽喉，再也无法呼吸。</p><p>身后不断有敌人涌入，却只看到一只遍体鳞伤的，眼中冒着腥红的白色野兽，一刀一刀吞噬着每一个胆敢靠近的人。</p><p>“喂，银时，醒醒！是我！快停下来，不然你会死的。”</p><p>——这个家伙长得有点像假发……管他呢，敢靠近高杉的家伙，都得死。</p><p>“醒醒！可恶……对不住了，睡吧。”</p><p>——不，怎么能睡呢，高杉他……</p><p>“银……时…………”</p><p>在失去意识前的最后一刻，银时听到了熟悉的声音，他努力想回过头确认，却在一片白茫茫中一头栽了下去。</p><p> </p><p>
      <strong>五</strong>
    </p><p>解了毒，除了失血略多，高杉其实没受什么大伤，到医院稍作处置就没事了。反倒是银时，一连串的外伤加上中了桂的大剂量镇静剂，现在只能乖乖躺在床上。</p><p>“PTSD，创伤后应激障碍。病人表现出的过度警觉、易爆易怒、焦虑不安都是典型症状。虽然药物可以暂时控制，但要治本还是要从他的遭遇出发，采用心理治疗才行，解开了心结，病自然就好了。不过看他的情况，发病已经有几年了。”</p><p>医生的诊断在高杉脑海中挥之不去，这听起来怯懦窝囊的病名，与没心没肺的天然卷莫名其妙地联系在一起，满满的是违和感。</p><p>陪在一旁的桂犹豫再三还是张了口。</p><p>“觉得奇怪吗？那大概是因为你不知道你回来之前的这几年，他是怎么过的吧？”看高杉沉默着没有答话，桂继续说了下去。“嘛，虽说一般都是那家伙自作自受，不过这次，你在某些方面的估算恐怕真的不太准确。”</p><p>“啊啊，知道了假发，你什么时候变得这么婆婆妈妈的了。”</p><p>不知不觉已经走到了病房门口，桂看看高杉，又看看房门，长长叹了一口气。</p><p>“好，好，我不管了，我不管了还不行吗。啊真是的，活该我是个劳碌命，老师你都给我留了一对儿什么人呐，麻烦死了……”碎碎念渐渐远去，高杉深吸一口气，推开了病房的门。</p><p> </p><p>坂田银时安静地靠坐在床头，身上是缠得满满的绷带，右手还输着点滴。额头几撮不听话的卷毛从绷带里支棱出来，不甘心地翘着。</p><p>高杉进来的时候，银时并没有回头，他半耷拉着眼睛望向窗外，侧脸是说不尽的沧桑落寞，早不见了当年意气风发的少年狂。</p><p>直到高杉伸手拉上了窗帘，银时暗淡的眼神才将将抬了一抬，转回了头。</p><p>“看来没受什么伤？嗯，那就好。”</p><p>“就没别的想说的？”看着银时消沉的模样，高杉的心里突然有一层糊了许久的窗户纸唰得破掉了，真相赫然暴露在眼前，他莫名觉得有点想笑。</p><p>银时看看高杉嘴角突然勾起的好看弧度，倒是有点慌了神，冷清的表情有些挂不住。</p><p>“我，我只是……”银时支支吾吾的样子彻底逗乐了高杉，他忍不住笑出了声。</p><p>“银时你这家伙，哈哈哈哈，PTSD？什么鬼啊，这么纤细的毛病，太不适合你这个白痴了吧？”</p><p>“谁白痴啊？小矮子！”</p><p>“当然是你白痴啊，还能有谁，哈哈哈哈，你这家伙真是——哈哈哈哈——”</p><p>“笑什么啊，高杉你——噗——”银时不知道自己怎么就和高杉笑成了一团，也不知道持续了许久的沉郁气氛怎么就突然间一扫而空，他只知道，只因为高杉待在自己身边，那颗悬了许久的心，就不知不觉地松了下来。</p><p>“啊疼！你干什——”</p><p>银时一时不备，被薅下了一根头发，痛呼刚出了一半，却因高杉的动作断在了半空。</p><p>他把薅下来的银色发丝叼在嘴边，又从自己头上拔下一根泛着紫光的发丝，捉住银时的左手，小心仔细地系在了无名指上。然后高杉举起那根银色的卷毛递给银时，又伸出了自己的左手。然后就安静地看着他，没有说话。</p><p>银时愣着，手却自然而然地动作了起来，轻柔地，把银色固定在了高杉的左手无名指。</p><p>抬手看看那上面缠绕的色泽，高杉满意地笑了笑，这才炫耀地开了口。</p><p>“银时，能杀我的人只有你，能杀你的人也只有我，就这么约好了。不放心的话就一起跟着，两个人加起来，总归够安全了吧。”</p><p>伤员的眼睛难得瞪得大大的，呆愣的表情看起来有点蠢。他来回看着高杉，看着彼此的手，突然轻声笑了，他伸出手，握住高杉的，与他十指相扣。</p><p>“高杉你，你真的明白自己刚刚做了什么吗？”</p><p>“你以为我是谁啊，怎么，难道你不敢相信吗？”高杉牵着银时有点颤抖的手，把它放在了自己的胸口。</p><p>手掌中传来坚定有力的心跳，咚，咚，咚，一下一下砸在银时的手中，更是砸在银时的心里。长久以来的不安、恐惧、痛苦，在这平稳的心跳中被一丝一丝地抽离、融化、消解，自己那颗长久以来绷得太紧的心，终于渐渐放松，开始恢复曾经的柔软。</p><p>情不自禁地探起身，银时将自己埋进了爱人的颈窝里，高杉偏偏头，蹭了蹭没什么精神的卷毛，侧脸一片温柔的触感，他伸出手，在毛茸茸的脑袋上揉了揉。</p><p>“药还是要按时吃的。”</p><p>“不用。”肩上传来瓮声瓮气的低语。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“…你就是我的药。”</p><p>“…呵，笨蛋。”</p><p>毛茸茸的脑袋在肩上留恋地蹭了蹭，像是突然想起来了什么一样，突然精神抖擞地抬起了头，一张蠢脸近在咫尺，是熟悉的得意的坏笑。</p><p>“呐，高杉君，我要吃药。”</p><p>“哈？别闹了，这可是在医院。”</p><p>“嘿诶诶诶~阿银只是想要个吻而已，怎么？难道小矮子想歪了？哦哦哦，刚才还特意拉上了窗帘，哇，没想到高杉君这么大胆呀~~~~~~”</p><p>“你还是去给我死一死吧，天然卷混蛋。”一把把银时推倒回床上，引来一阵也不知是真痛还是假痛的呼嚎，高杉略带戏谑魅惑的一勾嘴角，倾身用自己的唇覆上了银时的。淡淡的药味儿在唇齿间流转，连通彼此的心意。</p><p>气氛一片大好，可惜某只咸猪手不知收敛，随心所欲地攻城掠地，很快被捉拿归案，一场家暴在所难免。</p><p>嘛，毕竟打是亲骂是爱，就麻烦桂先生回头报销一下医院的修缮费吧。</p><p> </p><p>END</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>